The present invention relates to electrical power apparatus and more particularly to mobile electrical power apparatus operative to deliver immediate and continuous electrical power upon demand.
In remote areas where no primary source of electrical power is available, it is necessary to have a standby source of electrical power to operate equipment, particularly emergency equipment. Thus, for example, in order to summon assistance in the event of an emergency, ships and aircraft are usually provided with an emergency position indicating radio beacon which is powered by a battery pack. In such times of distress, the single-use battery pack, is usually the sole source of power and when the battery's power has been depleted after one use, the emergency equipment is rendered inoperative for want of a power source. Furthermore, since the available power of the battery deteriorates rapidly under load, particularly at elevated temperatures, an inordinately large number of batteries must be available for emergency power requirements.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide electrical power apparatus operative to provide immediate and continuous electrical power upon demand.
It is another object of the present invention to provide electrical power apparatus of the character described which is mobile, compact and reliable under severe environmental conditions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide electrical power apparatus of the character described which incorporates photovoltaic cells.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide electrical power apparatus of the character described which has a long shelf life.